1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base structure of a retainer for shelving for displaying commodities on a wall surface in department stores and other stores.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in order to display commodities or the like on a wall surface as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional shelf board retainer has a wide board-like operating section supporter 32, which has plural hook-like grooves 31 formed in a horizontal direction, attached to the wall surface, and a shelf board supporting member having a hook-like latching part 33 in a shape capable of being latched to the hook-like grooves 31 is latched to a prescribed position in the horizontal direction of the hook-like grooves 31 at an appropriate height of the operating section supporter 32.
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional shelf board retainer includes one which engages a shelf board supporting member 43 having a hook-like latching part 44 with a latching hole 42 of an operating section supporter on which the latching hole 42 is formed in plural positions in a vertical direction of a columnar body.
However, the above-described conventional retainer for a shelving or the like has disadvantages that it is poor in slidability and cannot be easily engaged with or removed from the groove.
Therefore, the present invention is unique and different in structure from the above-described conventional retainers and provides a base structure of a retainer which allows easy and quick engagement or removal of the sliding member and a change in position of the shelf board.